<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inéluctabilité by JustPaulInHere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144563">Inéluctabilité</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInHere'>JustPaulInHere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Improbabilité &amp; Inéluctabilité [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Spock (Star Trek), Past Spock/Nyota Uhura, T'hy'la, True Love, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPaulInHere/pseuds/JustPaulInHere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock finirait bien par comprendre Jim Kirk, éventuellement. Il lui faudrait seulement plus d'observations et accumuler bien plus de données sur son capitaine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Improbabilité &amp; Inéluctabilité [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Inéluctabilité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/567172">Inevitability</a> by Jaylee1.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James T. Kirk était une véritable dichotomie, et une des plus déconcertante avec ça.</p><p>Il était brillant, le plus remarquable stratège que Spock ait jamais vu, bien qu'il ait un caractère explosif. Il était perspicace au point de pouvoir lire dans l'esprit des autres aussi bien que n'importe quel télépathe, et découvrir ainsi sur quelles cordes tirer et à quel moment, mais il restait totalement inconscient. Il possédait une grande confiance en lui, mais semblait parfois être autant sur la défensive que peu sûr de lui.</p><p>Il était l'humain le plus étrange que Spock ait jamais rencontré; une énigme complexe qui ne pouvait être résolue. A l'instant même où il pensait avoir réunis toutes les pièces du puzzle, et les avoir ordonnées selon la séquence correcte, leurs bords se transformaient de manière incompatible et il était de retour à la case départ.</p><p>Il était frustrant au plus haut point d'essayer de définir précisément cet homme, et si certains étaient du genre à s'abandonner à une émotion illogique telle que la frustration, ce n'était certainement pas le cas de Spock.</p><p>Il finirait bien par comprendre Jim Kirk un jour - il lui faudrait seulement plus d'observations et de données pour ce faire.</p><p>Son homologue plus âgé avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils seraient un jour amis. Et non seulement ils deviendraient amis, mais en plus de cela, leur relation potentielle avait le pouvoir de les définir tous les deux.</p><p>Spock trouvait cela exponentiellement dur à croire, en partie parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas assez de données pour pouvoir affirmer que quelque chose pouvait définir James Kirk, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent rencontré personne d'aussi contraire à sa propre personnalité que le tout dernier capitaine de Starfleet.</p><p>Ils ne partageaient aucun point commun, avaient tendance à ne pas laisser les mêmes lignes de pensée diriger leurs actions, et se liaient même de manière très différentes dans leurs relations avec leurs pairs. Pour faire simple, ils auraient pu tout aussi bien naître dans deux quadrants différents de l'univers pour tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun.</p><p>Et malgré tout cela, Spock ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il trouvait Kirk intéressant.</p><p>En dépit des nombreuses probabilités qui allaient contre lui, le jeune et téméraire Jim Kirk avait fait face à Nero, et avait vaincu. Il avait même fait montre de cette aptitude particulière à pardonner.</p><p>C'était inconcevable, et pourtant Spock apprendrait à le concevoir un jour. Il n'existait aucune énigme ne pouvant être résolue avec suffisamment de temps et de patience.</p><p>— O —</p><p>Kirk déployait des efforts considérables pour améliorer leurs relations en tant que Capitaine et Second, et Spock trouvait les raisonnement mis en avant pour expliquer ces actions solides. Ils avaient un bâtiment à faire fonctionner efficacement, ils devaient donc développer cette confiance nécessaire qui permettait généralement d'obtenir des résultats plus productifs en travaillant en équipe. En vérité, il était d'accord avec ce cheminement avant tout car cela lui donnait une opportunité de poursuivre son étude approfondie de James Kirk.</p><p>Il fallait bien reconnaître que leur première tentative, un dîner organisé avec le Capitaine et le Médecin Chef, avait été désastreuse. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû énerver le bon docteur comme il l'avait fait, mais ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute si le docteur en question était si facile à énerver et le Vulcain n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres occasions de s'amuser. Il aimait en réalité passer du temps avec Leonard McCoy ; c'était là une expérience assez agréable.</p><p>La réaction de leur Capitaine à leur petit échange lui avait, cependant, fait marquer une pause.</p><p>« Seigneur, c'était un concours de celui qui pisse le plus loin ? Vous avez oublié ce qui est un principe de base même de la Fédération ? La tolérance ! Nous explorons l'espace vers de nouveaux mondes. Nous acquérons de nouvelles connaissances et de nouvelles aptitudes techniques, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que vous puissiez vous chamailler comme des petites vieilles pour savoir quelle culture est la plus saine en raison sa capacité à gérer les réponses émotionnelles ? C'est des conneries ! Respectez-vous les uns les autres ! Je me souviens vaguement de l'avoir lu quelque part dans le règlement, article numéro <em>peu importe</em>. »</p><p>Tolérance - un mot à plusieurs facettes. Il n'avait jamais cessé de réfléchir sur cet aspect de la Fédération, mais Spock reconnut rapidement que le Capitaine avait pointé là un détail important. Il y avait une force dans les nombres, et le but de n'importe quel être doué de conscience était de réunir des connaissances, ces deux objectifs étaient accomplis à mesure que les mondes joignaient leurs cultures et leurs sciences.</p><p>En tant que demi-humain élevé sur Vulcain, Spock avait rencontré peu de tolérance pendant toute son enfance. Et pourtant, pour lui d'avoir été jugé ainsi, d'avoir toujours été perçue de manière aussi critique par ses paris, allait à l'encontre des idéaux de la Fédération, et même de ceux peuple Vulcain. L'intolérance était illogique ; elle était sans fondement pour tout dire, et ne permettait en rien de recueillir des connaissances. Ça n'aidait pas beaucoup non plus à les rendre agréable aux yeux des autres cadets de l'académie, ou bien à ceux qu'ils poursuivaient pour des raisons plus personnelles.</p><p>Ceux qui avaient vu son ascendance éclectique avec des <em>a priori</em> négatifs avaient tort. Ceci avait été une révélation pour Spock.</p><p>Que Kirk reconnaisse ce fait, peu importe le ton de sa voix ou le jargon particulier qu'il avait utilisé pour évoquer cette sagesse, était fascinant, et une grande révélation.</p><p>Il pouvait être difficile parfois pour Spock de croire que Jim Kirk n'avait que vingt-cinq ans.</p><p>Il était aussi difficile parfois de croire qu'il était parvenu à passer le cap de la puberté en un seul morceau.</p><p>Leur seconde tentative pour améliorer la qualité de leurs relation fut infiniment plus productive, du moins d'après le jugement de Spock.</p><p>Jim Kirk l'avait défié à une partie d'échec.</p><p>Regarder Kirk manipuler l'échiquier était comme le regarder faire face à un ennemi avec un siècle d'avance technologique, et une vendetta de la taille du Quadrant Alpha. Kirk examinait les pièces avec une joie frivole avant de les déplacer et de défier Spock du regard, de le défier de réussir à jouer un coup qu'il ne pouvait pas prévoir.</p><p>Et pourtant, malgré tout cela, il perdait. Spock s'attendait à ce que le Capitaine soit en colère et indigné de perdre face à son premier officier Vulcain, en particulier puisqu'il ne semblait pas capable d'accepter la défaite dans n'importe quelle autre condition, mais Kirk avait encaissé le coup avec un aplomb assez surprenant.</p><p>Il semblait que cet homme ne cesserait jamais d'être étonnant.</p><p>« Ce n'est pas le résultat à la fin du jeu qui est le plus intéressant, Spock. » Le Capitaine l'avait ainsi taquiné quand Spock avait tenté de l'interroger sur sa mine réjouie. « C'est comment le jeu est joué – la chasse, si vous préférez. Et je peux vous parier que la prochaine fois que nous ferons une partie, vous allez en avoir pour votre argent, je vous le garantis. Je vous connais, maintenant. Vous n'allez pas comprendre ce qui va se passer. »</p><p>En effet, Jim gagna la partie suivante.</p><p>Pour un vulcain, la valeur d'une partie d'échecs venait avant tout de l'exercice de réflexion demandé : prédire les bons coups, et préparer une bonne stratégie. C'était incroyable de découvrir que malgré ses manières particulières, et sa capacité à se reposer sur ses réponses émotionnelles, il y avait certains aspects de Jim Kirk qui tenaient presque de la nature Vulcaine.</p><p>— O —</p><p>Avant de devenir le premier officier de l'Enterprise, Spock avait utilisé ses accréditations et fait quelques recherches sur le Capitaine James T. Kirk. Il savait qu'il avait grandi dans l'Iowa, et il avait pu trouver de nombreuses occurrences de "troubles de l'ordre publique" dues à des disputes en publique assez bruyantes entre Jim et son beau-père. Il savait également que la mère de Kirk était rarement dans le coin pour intervenir, elle avait été en service actif en tant qu'officier de Starfleet pendant quasiment toute l'enfance de Jim. Malgré tout cela, les résultats de Kirk aux différents tests d'aptitude étaient stupéfiant, son intelligence, une facette de sa personnalité dont il ne faisait pas l'étalage en une bravade tapageuse alors même qu'il en était certainement capable, était anormalement élevée.</p><p>Il y avait également de nombreuses notes sur sa personnalité faisait référence à une multitude d'engagements romantiques ainsi qu'à un chapelet proverbial de cœurs brisés laissés dans son sillage à l'académie. En fait, il avait été noté par le personnel chargé de faire une évaluation psychologique du potentiel de Kirk en tant que future officier que la seule relation qu'il était parvenu à maintenir tout au long des trois années qu'il avait passées à l'académie de Starfleet était son amitié avec Leonard McCoy.</p><p>Pour faire simple, le département psychiatrique de l'unité médicale de Starfleet définissait Jim Kirk comme ayant des problèmes à s'engager sur le long terme dus à des négligences pendant l'enfance et l'absence d'un modèle masculin adéquat.</p><p>Si Spock avait été entièrement humain, il leur aurait dit qu'ils avaient besoin de retourner sur les bancs de l'école et de repasser leurs diplômes avec une certaine condescendance dans son ton. Leurs hypothèses de bases étaient fausses - il fallait apprendre à mieux connaître Jim avant de pouvoir faire ce genre de suppositions. Clairement, quelqu'un avec une capacité d'adaptation aussi impressionnante que le Capitaine Kirk ne laisserait pas quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que son enfance se mettre entre lui, et, à peu près tout. Pas s'il le voulait vraiment — pas si c'était vraiment important pour lui.</p><p>Comme dirait le Dr. McCoy, mon cul ! Kirk n'a pas de problème à maintenir des relations stables. Il n'avait certainement pas le moindre problème à se lier avec son équipage !</p><p>En fait, il était tellement attaché à son équipage et à l'Enterprise que Spock ressentait cette impulsion illogique de l'étrangler... encore.</p><p>Il n'y avait aucune logique à sacrifier un Capitaine pour un officier de moins haut rang, et pourtant, c'était exactement que que Jim avait fait quand il s'était porté volontaire pour faire un échange avec une équipe capturée.</p><p>Et, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait que le soir même, pendant un séance de médiation silencieuse et calme, la perspective de laisser le Capitaine aux mains de ces êtres primitifs et de ne jamais le revoir était perturbante.</p><p>Il y avait un feu qui brûlait en Jim Kirk et vers lequel le Vulcain ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être attiré, comme un papillon de nuit attiré par une flamme. Il y avait tellement de faits à propos du Capitaine qui étaient irrationnels, des choses qui auraient dû repousser Spock en temps normal, et pourtant il ressentait une certaine forme d'urgence. Une sorte de loi stipulant que peu importe où Jim Kirk était, Spock voulait y être aussi. Jim avait tellement d'énergie. Il se consumait avec tant d'éclat, se tenait à l'écart de l'irrationnel d'une manière qui édictait fermement que, pour Kirk, l'irrationnel était en réalité complètement rationnel – il y avait un motif répété dans l'imprévisible, car Jim Kirk serait toujours imprévisible. Il était compatissant, il était légèrement fou, et il traversait l'univers avec l'éclat d'une éruption solaire.</p><p>Il était la personne la plus déterminée et compétente que Spock ait jamais rencontré. Il y avait de la logique dans le fait d'être compétent. Être compétent était ce que n'importe quel être cherchait à devenir. Et, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis juste quelques mois plus tôt, Jim était un Capitaine compétent — le meilleur que Starfleet comptait dans ses rangs. C'était aussi un ami très déterminé.</p><p>Personne n'avait encore déployé autant d'efforts pour devenir l'ami de Spock que Kirk.</p><p>Spock était étrangement touché par ce fait. Jim lui permettait de sentir. Et, pour une raison inconnue, tant que Jim était celui qui suscitait chez lui ces réactions, ces sentiments, Spock ne désirait pas les rejeter automatiquement, comme n'importe quel Vulcain le ferait. Jim était, comme pour toute autre chose, l'exception à la règle... une anomalie spatiale que Spock était déterminé à comprendre.</p><p>Après avoir admis tout cela, Spock suivit la seul ligne de conduite logique... Il débarqua avec la totalité du département de sécurité, les phasers réglés sur paralysie, et récupéra son Capitaine.</p><p>Pour citer Jim, si Starfleet avait un problème avec les méthodes qu'il utilisait, c'est-à-dire faire usage d'armes avancées sur une planète en développement technologique, ils étaient cordialement invités à aller se faire voir.</p><p>Depuis ses débuts, Spock savait que sa relation avec Nyota ne durerait pas très longtemps. D'un point de vue plus réaliste, les probabilités que leur couple soit fonctionnel étaient de moins que 5 pourcent. Pour un humain, Nyota était extrêmement logique, intelligente et avait un esprit cartésien... elle était aussi jeune, passionnée et idéaliste. Spock savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne passe à autre chose, à quelqu'un qui pourrait satisfaire ses besoins émotionnels autant que spirituel d'une manière dont il se savait incapable.</p><p>Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il serait le premier à devoir passer à autre chose. La probabilité qu'une telle éventualité se réalise était de moins de 0.119 pourcents. Et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qui s'était produit.</p><p>Avant de rencontrer Jim Kirk, Spock avait trouvé Nyota Uhura plutôt attirante, et avait développé un respect sain envers ses capacités, de plus, c'était un cadet brillant. Malgré tout cela, elle ne suscitait pas chez lui les même réponses psychologiques et physiologiques que son Capitaine parvenait à susciter, avec très peu d'efforts.</p><p>Ce qui signifiait qu'il était temps de mettre fin à leur relation.</p><p>Spock hésitait à causer de la peine à Nyota, il ne souhaitait pas lui faire du mal, mais il savait, il en était certain à 100 pourcent qu'il n'était plus honnête ni avec elle, ni avec lui-même s'il permettait à leur relation de se poursuivre davantage, et qu'au final, ces mensonges causeraient plus de peine que nécessaire.</p><p>Il lui semblait que son homologue plus âgé, originaire d'une autre dimension n'avait pas été aussi explicite quand il avait expliqué que Spock et Jim Kirk seraient amis. Bien que ses connaissances des relations humaines soient limitées, un ami n'était pas censé occuper les pensées de l'autre à n'importe quel moment de la journée, au point d'empiéter sur les séances de méditation. Et s'il prenait en compte sa compréhension de la nature humaine, des amis ne gravitaient pas non plus naturellement l'un autour de l'autre en excluant quasiment toute autre personne. De simples amis ne travaillaient pas non plus en tandem de manière aussi parfaite, n'étaient pas quasiment synchronisé au point que leurs esprits se nourrissent l'un de l'autre pour générer des idées.</p><p>Spock recherchait sans cesse à comprendre tout ce qui faisait que Jim Kirk n'hésitait jamais, ne faiblissait jamais, et plus il en apprenait sur son compte, plus il voulait en découvrir davantage encore. Ce qui avait commencé comme une expérience, une étude du comportement volatile de son Capitaine et des traits principaux qui le faisaient avancer et qui le motivaient, avait violemment évolué en une chose incompréhensible, et pourtant étrangement excitante.</p><p>Spock était vraiment tout juste en train de considérer l'idée qu'il pourrait passer plusieurs vies à étudier Jim Kirk, et ne jamais se lasser et perdre la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour son Capitaine, et donc, inéluctablement, sa relation avec Nyota en était arrivée à sa conclusion naturelle.</p><p>Elle l'avait pris mieux que ce qu'il avait pensé, son attitude indiquait qu'elle en était elle aussi arrivée à la même conclusion. Et elle lui sourit, tristement, tout en lui proposant de rester amis.</p><p>Spock avait pensé qu'il pourrait rester amis avec Nyota d'une manière qui lui serait impossible avec Jim Kirk. Nyota, il pouvait raisonnablement continuer à interagir avec elle en accord avec leur relation professionnelle, et il ne serai pas trop triste de ce fait – contrarié de perdre sa compagnie, oui, mais pas perdu.</p><p>La perte de Jim serait bien plus signifiante. Il y aurait quelque chose d'inexplicable absent d'un monde sans Jim. Spock ne parvenait pas à l'expliquer, alors il ne tenterait pas.</p><p>Jim avait un jour prêché la tolérance, et Spock pensait que la vie sur l'Enterprise serait plutôt insupportable sans lui.</p><p>— O —</p><p>Spock ne savait pas comme faire part à Jim de ses découvertes à propos de leur potentielle compatibilité romantique, mentale et chimique.</p><p>Spock remarquait souvent que le Capitaine le fixait longuement quand il pensait, très certainement, que Spock ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il détournait toujours le regard et secouait légèrement la tête, comme s'il niait en lui-même son intérêt pour Spock.</p><p>C'était un motif de comportement qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter de laisser durer plus longtemps... Jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent évidentes à ses yeux, les raisons pour lesquelles le Capitaine serait hésitant à s'engager dans une relation avec lui alors même que son penchant à prendre des risques pourrait faire de l'ombre à sa peur de vivre une séparation douloureuse... encore une fois.</p><p>Spock avait été avec lui quand la mère de Jim avait appelé, mais ce fait n'était pas tant surprenant. Il passait la majorité de ses soirées avec le capitaine, d'une certaine manière, que ce soit pour le travail, ou bien pour se détendre. Non, ce qui avait été surprenant était le fait qu'il avait fallut attendre que Jim termine sa formation à l'académie en seulement trois ans, et sauve la Terre de manière relativement dramatique pendant sa première affectation en tant que Capitaine pour que sa mère ne se mette en avant et remarque que son fils était plutôt remarquable.</p><p>Leur conversation avait été l'interaction entre une mère et son fils la plus étrange que Spock ait jamais été invité à écouter.</p><p>« Comment ça va, Jim, tu vas bien ?</p><p>— Ouais, tout va bien. Merci. Et toi ?</p><p>— Je vais bien. Est-ce que tu sais quand tu pourras revenir sur Terre la prochaine fois ? J'aimerais te voir.</p><p>— Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tu veux me voir maintenant ?</p><p>— Parce que tu es mon fils et qu'il est grand temps que j'apprenne à te connaître. J'ai été une mauvaise mère, Jim, je sais cela. Et je ne te blâmerais pas si tu ne voulais plus me voir. Mais j'aimerais essayer d'apprendre à te connaître. Je veux rencontrer ce jeune homme courageux dont j'entends parler et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi.</p><p>— On verra. Je te tiens au courant. »</p><p>Tout au long de son enfance conflictuelle, quand il portait le fardeau immense d'être né de deux espèces différentes, il y avait eu une constante dans la vie de Spock ; il avait toujours eu l'amour de sa mère. Elle l'avait aimé sans réserves, l'avait accepté tel qu'il était et l'avait encouragé dans ses décisions.</p><p>Il se demandait qui Jim Kirk serait devenu s'il avait eu ce genre de dévotion maternelle pendant son enfance. Spock se sentait extrêmement inconfortable lorsqu'il pensait au fait que Jim avait sans doute grandi sans jamais connaître rien de tel. Plus qu'inconfortable... il était en colère.</p><p>Sa séance de méditation, ce soir-là, serait très certainement nécessaire pour étouffer cette rage qui menaçait de le submerger, pulsait en lui comme une entité vivant sous sa peau.</p><p>Avec toutes ses démonstrations de courage et son entêtement incompréhensible, Jim Kirk n'avait jamais vraiment connu l'amour. Il était inexplicable, vraiment, que Jim Kirk ait pu surpasser ce fait et devenir la personne exceptionnelle qu'il était aujourd'hui.</p><p>Il était inexplicable qu'une personne puisse connaître Jim, et ne pas se sentir attirée par lui.</p><p>« Je trouve qu'il y a peu de choses en vous qui sont détestables, avait dit Spock à son Capitaine, voulant enlever cet pointe de douleur de ces yeux bleus brillants. »</p><p>C'était une profonde démonstration d'ironie qu'un Vulcain, de toutes les créatures de l'univers, ressente le besoin de donner à Jim ses premières expériences en matière d'amour.</p><p>L'univers était parfois aussi imprévisible que Jim Kirk lui-même.</p><p>— O —</p><p>Toucher Jim revenait à laisser ses doigts caresser l'encaissement d'un moteur qui vibrait doucement. La peau humaine était froide comme le métal, et l'esprit de Jim une force impétueuse, un rythme constant qui ne faiblissait jamais, et allait toujours de l'avant, manœuvrant un corps presque trop petit pour pouvoir contenir l'intensité de ses pensées.</p><p>Chaque fois que Spock touchait Jim, il se sentait légèrement emporté par la vigueur des émotions de son Capitaine. Jim Kirk se jetait corps et âme dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, même penser, et quand Jim se détachait de lui, Spock sentait une perte, comme lorsque le rush d'adrénaline s'estompe après un exercice prolongé de cardio.</p><p>Quand ils se touchaient, peu importe à quel point c'était innocent, l'énergie qui bourdonnait constamment autour de Jim se transférait partiellement sur Spock. C'était une expérience remarquable, et cela se produisait à chaque fois.</p><p>L'esprit de Jim chantait pour lui, il l'appelait et le provoquait ; comme une étoffe aux couleurs chatoyantes.</p><p>Avec chaque contact bref, chaque caresse des doigts sur une épaule musclée, ou la palme d'une main sur un dos tendu, Spock essayait de communiquer à Jim qu'il voulait pouvoir accéder à tout le reste de son esprit ; il voulait pouvoir en faire l'expérience, le découvrir, et le connaître aussi bien qu'il connaissait le sien.</p><p>Jusqu'au jour où Spock réalisa que la patience n'était nécessaire ni de son côté, ni du coté de son Capitaine, et que Jim était infiniment persistant dans son déni, et par conséquence, Spock fit un mouvement pour capturer Jim dans une étreinte plus directe, et scella ses intentions d'un baiser.</p><p>La passion qu'incarnait Jim Kirk se déversa en lui tel un tsunami, l'envahissant. Il ne faisait plus que toucher l'encaissement, il touchait le moteur en lui-même, et c'était une machine brûlante, qui palpitait et le charmait avec la force d'attraction d'une étoile.</p><p>Plus de déni, Jim. Plus de répression. Plus de solitude. Nous sommes ensemble, comme cela.</p><p>Spock sentit, autant physiquement que mentalement, que Jim abandonnait. Il sentait sa conscience être submergée par l'affection de Jim avec cette même intensité que Jim donnait dans toute ce qu'il entreprenait – entièrement. Il ne se mentait plus à lui même ; il voulait Spock et Spock le voulait, lui. Il voulait de l'amour, il voulait un lien.</p><p>Il y avait seulement un mot pour décrire ce que ressentait Spock d'être accepté si complètement.</p><p><em>T'hy'la</em>.</p><p>Au premier degré, le terme <em>T'hy'la</em> signifie 'amis, frère, amant', mais il possède un sens plus profond, un sens presque inexplicable. Il décrit deux forces se rencontrant et s'unissant parfaitement, comme si elles avaient été conçues pour cela depuis le début.</p><p>Pour un Vulcain, cela se traduisait par : "même esprit, même âme".</p><p>Pour Spock, c'était Jim Kirk.</p><p>
  <strong>Fin !</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note du traducteur (14 mars 2020) : <i>Et voilà ! Il m'aura fallu plusieurs années pour terminer cette histoire, et c'est totalement dû à cette chose étrange qu'on appelle la procrastination. J'avoue que sur ce coup-là, j'ai fait fort ! En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose de finie ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire et du texte, je ne suis peut-être pas l'auteur, mais je me suis quand même beaucoup investi dans cette histoire !</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>